Crazy Love
by s3xyBATbaby
Summary: Something goes horribly wrong in the depths of Planet Drool's oceans, and Sharkboy gets the worst of it. Unfortunately, Lavagirl is all over his line of vision and she becomes his most urgent target! SBxLG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lavagirl smiled sadly as she watched Sharkboy swim away, his armored fin glinting in the sunset.

It was not like he would be gone forever, but she dreaded every evening when he had to return to sea, to his world. It reminded her of the gap between their worlds, their lives, them. It reminded her of how they could never be as close as they wanted to be.

She sighed. It was hard when your crush was the complete opposite to you. They could barely touch each other. He had attempted to hold her hand on more than one occasion and obviously tried to ignore the burning that came with it, but either one of them always pulled away because of that.

She turned around and trudged through the sand, back to her home. Maybe someday she would get over this petty crush and just move on. Yeah. Doubt it.

The crisp morning air cooled her down from the inside as she calmly walked down the beach, making the lava in her clothes turn a darker orange. (Max's theory about the lava being in her skin was just an exaggeration of her body temperature).

It was a beautiful day. The sun was peeking over the horizon, lalas were floating off in the distance and waves were rolling over the water, stretching themselves up against the beach and retreating.

Her fear of water had eased up a lot since she had trained herself to control her temperature, and she was now even able to stand as much as ankle deep in the waves without speeding for the nearest volcano. Of course, she could only survive in water and around ice, just not in falling snow and stuff like that.

The waves were nearly touching her when she stopped in her tracks, a completely strange smell reaching her. Looking down, she saw that the water was...pink?

She kneeled down on the sand (the golden material she usually wore was wisely left behind whenever she went down to the beach) and felt the water in her hand. It felt different, almost softer, for lack of a better description. She stood up, careful not to shake the droplets off her fingers, and ran back to the volcanoes.

She ran straight into a cave where Max had dreamed up a huge labratory-like control room with a supercomputer. She pressed a few buttons with her dry hand, and a tube sprung up from the desktop. She scraped as much water as possible from her hand into the tube and instructed the computer to analize it.

Information popped up onto the screen, a huge title displaying the words "**PINK GILLFISH ESSENCE"** This particular liquid is released through the breathing of large groups of female Pink Gillfish that are ready to mate, attracting male Pink Gillfish. The pink-colored substance also has a surprising effect on male sharks, and the results are often more effective as on the intended target.

Her first thought was Sharkboy. Would he be affected by the essence? Would he change?

It is important that males of **all species** stay as far from affected sharks as possible. It would immediately consider you as a threat and go as far as to breach onto the shore to kill you.

Wow. Powerful stuff. She only hoped Sharkboy was alright, and everything around him. Let's be honest, he's not the best guy to deal with when he feels threatened. Why was the irony so against her today?

She shut the computer down and walked back onto the beach. She and Sharkboy had arranged to meet up at the usual spot on the beach and then go explore the tunnels they had found last week.

That day, she passed time staring at the horizon, throwing small stones on the beach to see the waves take them away, and doing all sorts of small time-consuming things. He never came, and she had a horrible feeling why.

It was nearly noon the next day. She was lying on the beach, chewing on lava rocks (just because everyone else hated them, didn't mean she had to. Really, they weren't that bad!) and looking up at the sky, looking for cloud-shapes.

A dissapointed giraffe. A donkey with a crutch. Marshmallows being shot out of a ship's cannon. A chihuahua chewing on a horse's ear.

The sun was warm and the sound of the waves calming. Soon enough, her eyes were starting to feel heavy, the sand below her comfortable.

She was almost immediately awakened by a familiar scent, and sat straight up in an instant. Sharkboy was standing over her, blocking the sharp sunlight from her face, water dripping from his body. He seemed normal.

She cautiously stood up, his expression never changing. He stood a head taller than her, and he had to slightly look down as his eyes never left hers. He didn't say a word, and his expression was unreadable. Something was wrong.

Looking closer, she noticed something wrong with him, with his eyes. There were fine flecks of dark purple sprinkled across brown, something he had never had before. A soft, low growl from him confirmed her suspicions, but it was too late...

**AN: Sup guys! Thanks for reading! Just wanna clear up that I know they are supposed to be on Earth, according to the movie, but I thought it would be more fun to shoot this scene on Planet Drool (really, who likes a realistic world anyway?). Anyway, hope you dudes liked it!**

**!Watcha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was growling, that was never a good sign. She moved slowly, taking a step back to create more distance between them. His expression almost immediately turned into a full-on death glare as he mirrored her movements.

What the heck was going on with him? All she could do was to continue backing up as fear gripped her heart, making her temperatures go sky high, visible heatwaves erupting from her.

Her back hit a wall of cooled magma, but instead of stopping as she expected him to, he continued to advance towards her, stopping when his face was only a few centimeters away from hers, his hands against the rock on either sides of her body.

This was it. He was going to kill her. The rage was building in his expression, and she was nearly dying from the fear! She closed her eyes tight, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Except for what really happened.

He pressed his lips against hers, hard. His hands were on her shoulders, keeping her strictly in place. At first she was shocked that he would do that. But his brutal actions towards her frightened her, and she raised her temperature as high as she could, the magma behind her melting.

But she could feel his teeth sharpening behind his lips, a vicious growl making her squeak in fear and quickly lower her temperature, in fear of a sharkfrenzy.

She felt his hands leaving her shoulders and quickly snaking around her waist, pushing her tighter against him, nearly squeezing the air from her lungs. It wasn't long until one of his hands started moving from it's position. Crap.

It slid back over her waist, to her stomach. Her hands formed fists where they had landed against his chest and she tried to back away from him as his hand traveled over her chest and up to her neck, bringing her impossibly closer to him, his claws nearly breaking the skin on her neck.

She felt an almost literal shock travel through her as his tounge pushed up against her lips, demanding entrance as his razorsharp lower teeth lightly scraped against her mouth.

She couldn't deny him, and she hesitantly let him enter her mouth, his tounge vigorously moving around, as if desperately searching for something.

His hand started moving again, this time towards the front of her collar, lightly tugging on it. Her hand shot up and grabbed his in surprise and defence, her other hand pushing back against his chest. No freaking way, tunabreath!

His hand rotated and grabbed her wrist, nearly cracking it as he slowly brought her hand to her side, making her squirm in pain, trying to shake him off. The pressure on her wrist only increased, making the burning tears stream down her face.

She was shure her lips were bruised when he finally pulled away and she desperately gasped for bigger quantities of air inbetween trying to control herself from crying as his hand was still tightly wrapped around her wrist.

He pressed his cheek to hers, whispering to her: "I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

She wimpered, shrinking back as he released her wrist. How the heck was he withstanding the heat like that, normally it would kill him.

She remembered something she had learned from Linus, the best way to defend yourself from a guy. She really hoped this works. She silently moved her feet on the sand, slightly stepping forward and...

He crumbled into a ball on the spot! Bullseye! She had no time to celebrate her escape, however, as she took her chance and ran back up the valcano, knowing that he would get over it soon.

Speak of the devil.

She was halfway up the valcano when he ran past her at a blinding speed and stopped right in front of her, making her nearly trip as she stopped. He jumped her, but she managed to dodge him just in time. Big mistake.

He turned to her, revealing three rows of true shark teeth, and absolute fury on his face. She felt herself shrinking as he looked all the bigger. "Meap," she squeaked.

**AN: Bat: I would like to introduce you all to some of my friends. First up, Ebony, a (trademarked) character I had designed.**

**Ebony: Suuup!**

**Bat: Then there's Enya, from the game Shall we date: Destiny ninja.**

**Enya: Hey. By the way, Bat's taken!**

**Bat: No I'm not! And don't look at me like yo mama don't feed you, I ain't yo cheesecake!**

**Enya: Uuuuh...what?**

**Bat: Then there's Cuid, my puppy who always has an opinion on everything! *pointedly looks at Cuid***

**Cuid: Woof!**

**Bat: Aw, stuff it. Nobody wants to know that. Anyway, then, of course, there is our guests: Sharkboy and Lavagirl. **

**Sharkboy: What the hell?! I get kicked in the nuts, how's that fair? This story's really taking a turn for the worst!**

**Lavagirl: B-but...I like my V-card...*pouts***

**Sharkboy: Hey chill, woah, that's not what I meant! You won't lose it. *looks at Bat* Right?**

**Bat : ...**

**Lavagirl: Bat...that doesn't happen in this story, right?**

**Both start looking scared as Bat hesitates.**

**Bat: ...You guys are awesome, thanks for reading!**

**Lavagirl: Bat!**

**Bat: ...MEAP?!...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He turned to her, revealing three rows of true shark teeth, and absolute fury on his face. She felt herself shrinking as he looked all the bigger. "Meap," she squeaked.

He roared, looking ready to rip her to shreds. She was trembling, completely rooted to the spot by fear, his razorsharp fangs the only thing she could possibly see, other than the full dark purple of his eyes.

She whispered a slight "Shit." before he jumped her again, this time completely toppling her over. His hands pinned her down on the ground. She yelped as her injured wrist was slammed against the rock.

His face was an inch from hers, his sharp teeth bared and his breaths quick, growling lowly. She started trembling, the blood draining from her face as his glare intensified.

"No more little tricks from you," he growled. "Understand?" She barely managed a quick nod before his lips were on hers once more, this time with even more force. She tasted a bit of blood in her mouth as her lip got cut, making her cringe in disgust.

Without thinking, she tried to escape from under him, but he only held her tighter, quickly lowering himself sothat his entire body was resting on hers.

She couldn't help the slight feeling of lust creeping up inside her. Damn teenage hormones! She pushed that thought aside and tried to concerntrate on thinking of a way out. As if reading her thoughts, Sharkboy only increased the pressure on her wrists, clearly warning her not to protest.

She wimpered as his mouth started travelling away from hers, his lips moving down to her jaw, then her neck. Incredibly uncomfortable, she froze in place and simply hoped for some sort of miracle to get him off her.

She gasped as his sharp teeth scratched at the skin on her neck and she instinctively tried to move away from him, making him even madder. He removed his left hand from her wrist, placing it on the other side of her neck to keep her in place.

She put her free hand on his shoulder, as if it would help to keep him away, but of course it made zero difference. He had always been much stronger than her, and with this damn essence he was twice as strong as before. It was basically like a chihuahua trying to get away from an overgrown polar bear.

Just when things were becoming a bit too heated for her taste (never thought she would feel that particular way), she heard the blessed sound of singing bubbles appearing above them.

Sharkboy stopped immediately, sitting up and covering his ears as the colourful little bubbles sang loudly around his head. Lavagirl was still half-trapped as he was on her waist, but she took her chance and pushed him off her as hard as she could.

The unexpected countermeasure and lack of balance made him topple over and off her, and she jumped up. "Hurry, sing louder!" she said to the bubbles before she ran off again. She hoped for her life that Sharkboy wouldn't catch her now. He would definately kill her...or worse...

After what felt like forever, she reached the mouth of the valcano and jumped in without a second thought. Half off the ground, she felt something just missing her by a millimeter, and she knew it could only be Sharkboy.

As she broke through the surface of the lava, she saw him standing on the egde, trying to decide if he should dive in after her. Every time he had the courage to jump, he stopped himself at the last second.

Finally, he roared out of frustration, throwing his fists in the air and stomping off like a tantrum-baby. Lavagirl couldn't help but laugh in relief and victory, quietly thanking the annoying singing bubbles for saving her before diving down into the lava again.

There was a cave in the valcano, right next to the flowing lava and in just the right position to not have lava flowing into it. She climbed through the tunnel that lead to it and entered the cave.

On the far side of the cave, there was a small puddle of thick, gooish liquid that she has never been able to identify. She walked over to it to see her reflection in the liquid.

Her lips were bruised and there was a cut in the corner of her mouth, thin lines of blood were running down her neck from the bite marks and her collar was a tad bit torn from his sharp claws. It actually wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

The same could not be said about her wrist, however. It was swollen and heavily bruised, and it hurt a lot to just move it. It wasn't broken, but definately severely injured.

She sighed. The situation was hopeless. Sharkboy was in a hormone-crazy state, she was his only available target and she had no idea how to cure him.

The only way to save him, was to get down to the lab and find out how.

**AN: Lavagirl is sitting in the corner, furious and wrist bandaged.**

**Bat: Wooh! This one was an intense workout. Took me days to find the right stuff to say. Thanks for reading, guys!**

**Lavagirl: *burning up* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Bat: Uuuuh...Sharkboy? Is she okay?**

**Sharkboy: I'm not stopping her, man. You brought what's coming on yourself when you added those annoying bubbles.**

**Bat: Uh...huh?**

**Lavagirl turns to Bat, her eyes glowing.**

**Sharkboy: Oh yeah. Lavafrenzy.**

**Bat: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**...**

**Bat: Uuuuh...huuuu *not moving from the blackened ground around her***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lavagirl had been hiding in the same cave for days, and it had been driving her crazy. Sharkboy had been scratching at the rock above her on and off, showing no signs of giving up. She was concerned that he might hurt himself.

He wasn't there now, however, and she had to take her chance if she ever wanted to get out of there. She swam up the valcano, breaking through the surface to find everything quiet and peaceful. Good, no sign of Sharkboy.

She carefully reached for the side and pulled herself out, double-checking that he wasn't anywhere. He wasn't, but she didn't let her guard down as she cautiously walked down towards the beach.

She expected him to just jump out from behind every rock, tree or structure. Sneaking around like a ninja, she dodged her way over to the beach while resisting the urge to sing the mission-impossible tune, lying down on top of where the cave was.

She hung her head over the side, peeking into the cave to see if he was there. According to her upside-down vision, the coast was clear and she jumped down, walking in like Indiana Jones himself: like a BOSS!

She quickly turned on the computer, aware of her unknown deadline. She typed in **Pink Gillfish Essence - Shark Contamination Cure **and searched. What came up made her nearly deflate in dismay.

**No cure has been invented for the shark contamination of Pink Gillfish Essence. However, there are various ways to stop the effect it has on male sharks. The easier way would be for the shark to find a female and mate with it.**

Lavagirl was sitting at the desk with her elbow on the table and her chin resting in her hand, her fingers over her mouth. She stared wide-eyed at the screen, her face feeling a tad bit hotter than usual. NOT. THE. FUCK.

**Another way is to wait a full season for the water to be cleared of the essence. The last option is to let the essence wear off, wich should take two weeks. The shark must be kept out of contaminated water and in a safe enviroment, since it is extremely aggressive and will very likely harm itsself. **

Even worse. Just a week without water would kill him, and all the water of Planet Drool's oceans were contaminated with this stuff. There was just no other way, she would have to wait three whole months for the water to clear out. Three months of hiding in the same place. Three months of not seeing Sharkboy. It just got better and better.

"Well, ain't this a surprise." She felt the blood drain from her face at the deep sound of the voice of the infamous Sharkboy. Oh. Crap. She quickly jumped up and looked at him, a sheepish smile on her face. She noticed he was soaking wet as she backed up against the computer.

"Hehe...hey, look who it is, Sharkboy! My...old friend..." Sharkboy gave her a smug look, slowly walking forward. Her heart was pounding overtime, her hands shaking as she pressed herself up against a wall, him standing over her.

"Well," he chuckled meniacally. "This shure as hell better not turn out like the last time." He glared straight into her eyes. "For your sake."

She started moving slowly, almost unnoticingly, to her left, her eyes never leaving him. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone, running out of the cave at the speed of light. There was no way she would actually get away from him, but it was definately worth the try.

As she ran, she could hear him right behind her, yet he never caught her. She musthave been really fast, or he had broken his leg. She didn't know exactly how long she had been running, but she found herself in the Land of Thought, where the Train of Thought ran through.

Sharkboy was nowhere to be seen, and she stopped to catch her breath. All she could hear was water running somewhere near, the train probably far away, but she had no idea where Sharkboy could be. She looked behind her, seeing nothing.

As she turned her head back to the front, she was looking straight at an armoured chest. "Boo." She backed away quickly, only to trip over something and land on something cold, bumpy and unstable. A slab of chocolate floating on the Stream of Contiousness.

Sharkboy stepped onto the chocolate boat with her as they entered a colourful world of candy. She jumped up and frantically backed away, only able to go as far as the edge. Sharkboy calmly walked up to her, a smug look on his face.

He stood against her, his face only an inch from hers, an intense glare making her feel like jumping into the milk-river would be better. He suddenly kissed her again, but not as she would expect him to.

This kiss was gentle, soft and sweet. Not something she would expect from a raging guy. She willed herself not to give in to him, but she couldn't even pull away, her mind completely overwhelmed by his lips against hers.

Just as she was actually starting to enjoy it, he pulled away and dissapeared. She stood still for a few seconds, then pulled herself together and looked around, finding no signs of him. She sank to her knees and put her face in her hands.

She couldn't. She would NOT give in to this, to his little game. She had to stay focused and keep away from him, otherwise he would have her right where he wanted her. She stood up and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind.

She had to get back to the valcanoes, he couldn't get her there. Just as she thought this, the chocolate bumped into the bank of the river, making her fall onto the frosting-covered ground. She quickly stood up and tried figuring out how to get back. She had no idea where she was, and she wasn't very good at directions, either.

She had to get out of there, though, so she ran in a random direction anyway. She wasn't shure where she was going, but the footsteps behind her willed her not to stop. She kept running until everything was different again.

It was colder, and she felt her power starting to weaken bit by bit. Looking around, she saw that she was in the Arctic Land of Knowledge, the most dangerous place for her. She was in the middle of a heavy snowstorm, and her temperature was dropping.

As she turned, she found Sharkboy standing behind her on the ice with a dark expression, wind blowing around him, carrying snowflakes. He was simply standing there, as if waiting for her to...do something, although she didn't know what. She hid her weakness, standing up straight and looking at him.

There was no way out of this. The ice was slippery under her now that she has stopped, she was weaker than ever and he obviously had the upper hand in their situation.

"What the hell do you want?" she angrily asked. "What's with the whole game of tag, huh?! Why can't you just kill me and get it over with?!" His face darkened further, a small half-smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, my dear Lavagirl." He sounded more like an evil emporor or something, and she tried not to show how much he was scaring her. "That's because, as much as I have so many things planned for you, I do still enjoy our little games. Just seeing you cowering under my manipulation gives me such pleasure."

As he said this, he walked around her, looking her up and down. She stiffened. Things? What things?! She tried ignoring the not-so-appealing images that flooded their way into her mind. His hand lightly rested on her waist as he stood right in front of her.

"Because, you see," his face darkened again. "The man is the hunter." She immediately recognised what Max's mother had told her once, and Sharkboy musthave heard it with his sensitive ears.

He suddenly pushed her over, both of them landing with him on top of her. The freezing ice against her made her strength plummet even faster, and she started shivering. He had her hands pinned down at her sides, his face only a centimeter from hers as he glared.

She weakly tried getting away from him, but he only chuckled at her before his lips brutally landed on hers again. His hands left hers and started travelling up her arms, to her shoulders and down to her waist. She wanted to kick his guts flat, but she could barely move.

He was on her again, his entire body the only heat she could feel. As his kisses became harder, hungrier, she felt his hands moving up her sides, then, to her horror, his claws tore through her suit, down to her hips. She tried her best to push him off her, but she had little to no strength.

His gloved hands slowly found thier way through the tears and to her back. She gritted her teeth and grabbed fistfulls of his sleeves at the feel of his sharp claws against her skin. He pulled away, looking straight into her eyes, a look of victory on his face.

She caught her breath, looking back at him. She didn't have much power left in her. "Sharkboy," she managed between her shivers of cold. "Look, I don't know exactly how that stuff works, but I know this isn't you."

He didn't move or say anything, just looked at her. "I know you're in there. And no matter what happens, just wanna say..." Her voice was a mere whisper now, her power completely gone.

"...that...I love you."

For a moment, she saw a sign of conflict in his eyes, a sign of someone fighting back. She might never know, however, as everything went black...

**AN: Bat: Ooooooh! What will happen to our little friends now?**

**Lavagirl: ARE YOU CRAZY?! This dufus is not touching me! I. WILL. KILL. HIM!**

**Ebony: *laughing secretly***

**Bat: Aw, c'mon, show a little compassion to our readers, they want a little action, too. This is the first time I actually get the dang courage to go this far.**

**Sharkboy: You better not go any farther, chika!**

**Bat: Chillax , I have it all figured out. Thanks for reading, dudes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bat: Last chapter, dudes! Wooh!**

**Lavagirl: Wait...you said that...you know...would happen in this story, right? If this is the last chapter, then...**

**Sharkboy: Oh. Crap.**

**Bat: What? I never said that!**

**Ebony: But you implied it! That means you have to do it! A statement is as good as a promise! You have to!**

**Bat: Woah, no! I didn't say or imply that, and I most definately am NOT going to write that! I just didn't answer their question.**

**Sharkboy and Lavagirl: Phew...**

**Bat: Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

Sharkboy shook his head, feeling the dizziness hit him like a sledgehammer. He had finally regained control over himself. He had been fighting against this stuff for two weeks, but could never even begin to gain the upper hand.

Looking down, he gasped at the sight of Lavagirl, uncontious and weak, with a lot of injuries, remembering how he had gained control.

_"...I love you..."_

It had given him new hope, a reason to keep fighting back, and he had finally won. But now he had Lavagirl to save, so he picked her up. Looking around, he kind of remembered coming into the Arctic Land of Knowledge, and he was able to quickly calculate their way back to the valcanoes.

He adjusted her in his arms, holding her closer sothat her head was resting against his shoulder, and started running in the direction of where they came from.

As he entered the Land of Milk and Cookies, he nearly slipped on frosting, cursing the overly-sweet junk for slowing him down. He jumped over the Stream of Consciousness and made his way into the Land of thought, dodging brains and jumping over hills.

It felt like forever, but he finally reached the beach, running up the valcano as he jumped over rivers of lava flowing down the giant magma-mountain. Just as he had done three years ago, he tossed her in the lava without a second thought.

This time, however, he didn't stand there like an idiot, but ducked behind a huge boulder, just in time before the lava came exploding from the mouth of the valcano again.

She could feel her power returning. The blood boiling in her veins once again as the comforting heat filled her, adrinaline making her feel momentarily invincible, like the power of the universe belonged to her.

She opened her eyes to a light that would be overwhelming to any other, but to her it meant power, freedom. She felt her body mend itsself, her heart pumping strongly again as the lava around her moved. She stood up, standing on the side of the valcano, one thought reaching her.

"Sharkboy!" It came out more as a command than a call, but he appeared from behind a rock, clearly both frightened and amazed. She didn't wonder or think, she just ran to him. The only other thought that she could manage at the moment, was to automatically try and cool herself down.

The moment she reached him, she threw her arms around him. She felt him stiffen at her heat, but he eventually relaxed and put his arms around her, holding her close to him. Being in his arms allowed her to calm herself down.

But it was in that moment that the lost memories of the past twenty-four hours flooded into her mind, making her pull back. He looked at her, appearing concerned that something might be wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked, although she could see his brown eyes revealing no signs of anyone other than himself. He nodded, a gentle smile crossing his face as he rested his hand on her cheek.

He pulled her closer again, holding her as his hand left her cheek and ran through her hair. "I'm just so glad you're fine. I thought I might lose you again," he whispered, and she felt him placing a single kiss on top of her head. She relaxed in his arms, cuddling deeper into his chest and just enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Sharkboy spoke up: "Lavagirl...I'm so sorry about what happened, I...I just couldn't control it." She looked up and gave him a sweet smile.

"It's okay, Sharky. That wasn't you at all, I know. Besides, you probably don't remember anything, right?" But Sharkboy only shook his head. "No, I remember everything. I could hear and see everything that went on, I just couldn't control myself."

Her face heated up at the memory of the last thing she had told him. "You remember...everything?" As if knowing exactly what she meant, he smiled at her, putting his hand on her cheek again as he held her closer.

"Everything." This time, when his lips landed on hers in a feather-light kiss, she accepted it. They held eachother closer, planning to never let go again.

Yup, life has strange ways of bringing you to your destination. It's full of mysteries and thrills, adventure just waiting to surprise you. Sometimes things don't turn out the way you planned it from the start, but it always seems to work out. Life is full of surprises, crazy times with crazy friends, crazy laughs, crazy life, and crazy love.

**AN: Bat: Yaay! My first multi-chapter story finished in five years! Thanks to everyone that read it! Unfortunately, we can't thank you all individually, since this story is pre-written.**

**Ebony: We had a great time writing this story for you, and we hope to hear from you.**

**Sharkboy: We look forward to seeing you again on Fanfiction, and remember to stay updated on any new chapters or stories from Bat.**

**Enya: If you want, you could leave a comment and tell us wether you liked the story, or if you have ideas for us.**

**Lavagirl: And thanks for reading!**

**Everybody: Signing off, !Watcha!**


End file.
